


Greg's Holiday Card

by DearLadyDisdain



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLadyDisdain/pseuds/DearLadyDisdain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hodges gets a Holiday video from Greg, who's at a conference with Emma Lee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greg's Holiday Card

**Author's Note:**

> CSI is not mine, if it was I would have had them do a better ending.

David’s phone chimed and he picked it up and looked at it and frowned. “Sanders?” he said, confused. Why would Greg be texting him, he was at a conference in Minnesota with Emma Lee.

“Probably licked a flagpole and called me for help by accident.” he said to himself and smirked.

David put his book down and opened the text. 

“Miss me?” was all it said. He rolled his eyes.

“Not especially.” he replied.

“Come on, you know you do. Don’t worry, though, I’ll be home for Christmas. *smiley*” Greg responded. David frowned and shook his head. The boy was obviously drunk and thought he was texting Stokes.

“Sanders, you’ve obviously mistaken me for someone else. Perhaps someone Texan?” he typed with a raised brow.

“Nope...already texted Nicky, he’s on a case now. I know it’s you, Hot Dog Hodges.” came the reply and David shudder.

“Don’t call me that! Okay, so you know it’s me. Are you that bored you’ve run down your list of people to annoy and finally gotten to me?” David typed. “Everyone else must have turned off their phone.” he said to himself.

“Nope. One of the speakers canceled so we thought we’d see the sights. I was sitting here and something made me think of you.” Greg texted with a winky smile.

“Do I really want to know?” David asked himself and then sighed.

“Yes, you really want to know *LOL*” Greg texted almost making David jump a little.

“Fine, what is it?” he typed back.

“Open your email.” Greg typed, then a second later added, “You’re welcome.” 

David frowned and got up out of the chair and went into his den. He opened his laptop and then his mail and waited. There was one from Greg, a video file.

David stared at the file, frowning and picked up his phone.

“If it’s a virus or some obscure porn I’m not interested.” he texted.

“Virus’ are Archie’s territory and you’d only not be interested because you’d probably already seen it. But it’s neither and again, You’re welcome.” came the reply.

David debated with himself for a moment and then clicked the file to open it. It loaded onto his desktop and he watched the little symbol go round. Less than a minute later a screen opened with the play button in the middle and he clicked it.

Greg’s face came into view with a cheesy grin. Lights of the Minneapolis skyline behind him and snow falling around it.

“Hey, so you must have opened this. I told you I saw something and thought of you. More like saw something and thought it would make a nice little ‘Hello from Minnesota’ Holiday card for you. It’s the Sculpture Garden, and it’s a full moon, and it’s snowing. It’s really very beautiful and I knew you’d appreciate seeing it.” Greg said and was moving around with the camera.

“What the hell?” David said, completely confused as to why Greg would send him this.

He watched as the camera panned over a couple of the various sculptures in the garden with the snow falling on them. Yes, it was nice, but still didn’t explain any of this. Then he panned over and David saw the famous Spoon and Cherry and someone standing and looking up at it.

“Oh...” he said as the camera zoomed in on the figure who was now holding their arms out and spinning in the snow.

Emma Lee stopped and turned her head to Greg.

“What are you doing?” she laughed and shook some of the snow from her hair. Greg had zoomed in close enough that David could see the flakes caught on her eyelashes.

“Capturing the moment.” came the laughed reply and he pulled the image back a bit.

“Moment? This is a moment? You lead a boring life, G-Man.” she said and laughed.

“I think it is. Besides, it’s a nice setting, good backdrop and it’ll make a nice card.” he said and she shook her head and laughed again. 

“A card? Yeah, cause I’m such Hallmark material.” she said and kicked some snow up. She crouched down and started to pull some together.

“What are you doing?” Greg asked.

“I think I’m making a snowman, but I’m not sure. Never done this before.” she said and David had to laugh.

“You’re supposed to roll it into balls. One big one for the bottom, a medium one for the middle and a small one for the head.” Greg said, humor in is voice.

Emma Lee gave him a look and said, “Sure, if you want to do things the old fashioned way.” She patted her pile of snow into a sort of figure and then stepped back and looked at it.

“It’s a sculpture garden at an art museum, and now I’ve added to it!” she said proudly and gestured to her little snow figure. David smiled and leaned his chin on his fist, staring at the screen.

“Well done! I’m sure they’ll find it in the morning and then build a special climate controlled case to keep it in.” Greg said and she laughed. 

“Okay, turn that off already...you’ve got enough of me.” she said and threw some snow at him. 

“Don’t you want to say anything? Any messages for the folks back home?” he said and she stopped and looked thoughtful, but then bit her lower lip and shook her head.

“No, I don’t think so.” she said and looked back up at the snow falling. The light she was near gave off an almost blue hue. Between that and the full moon she looked almost glowing.

“Come on, don’t make me say it.” Greg said and she looked at him. 

“Don’t you dare.” she said and put her hands on her hips. He heard Greg laugh and then heard him say, “Well?” 

She gave him a look and then sighed and said, “Hey everyone back at the lab! We miss you and it’s cold and boring and Greg’s being annoying. Can’t wait to get back home and see all of you - we got presents.” 

“Wow...generic much?” Greg deadpanned and David smirked.

“Well, what do you want then?” she asked and crossed her arms. David smiled at the “Don’t push your luck” look on her face.

“How about something a little more personal? Doesn’t have to be for everyone, just who you want it to. I probably won’t even show it to anyone anyway, you know how I forget stuff.” Greg said.

“Except Nicky, you tell him everything.” she said and smirked. “Hey now...play nice or no Mall of America tomorrow.” Greg warned and she laughed.

“Fine...Hi Nicky! I miss you and wish you were here so you could help me snow wash Greg!” Emy said and threw a snowball in the direction of the camera.

“Hey!” Greg said and dodged it, “Okay, anyone else?” 

Emma Lee stopped and looked down at the snow in her hands, carefully forming another snowball. Without looking up all the way she said, “Hey Brain, Wish you were here, too. I think you’d like the Science Museum, but you’d probably laugh at their little lab for the kids.” She looked up at the camera and then said, “I miss you.” 

The camera faded out then and the video stopped. David stared at the screen for a couple of minutes and then picked his phone back up.

“Thank you.” he texted.

A few moments later Greg texted back, “For what? I never sent you anything.” behind it was a winky face.


End file.
